Rich Roman
by THE Mrs. Edward Cullen
Summary: Isabella is a foreign exchange student from Rome.. And did I forget to mention she is also a famous model. She got what ever she wanted and whenever she wanted it in a flash, but what happens when she comes to a new country, where the boys love you and th
1. My American Home

****

**Here goes nothing, I jus randomly thought this up... btw Isabella is gonna be a real slutty bitch later on...**

**Hope you like it... ;)**

**--**

**IsaPOV-**

I stared out the limo window, observing the surroundings I would be living in for a while. I was visiting my best friend Ally, aka Alice. She's visited me many times in Rome but I have never been allowed to go to America, till now.

My limo stopped in front of a gorgeous mansion in this forest. It was like a dream house in a fairy tale book. Of course because of my wealth I had many mansions around Europe, but nothing like this beauty.

I slowly stepped out of my limo, a little nervous but excited all the most. I made a small twirl making note of every little detail, and was soon snapped out of my daze by a sweet and squeaky voice.

"ISABELLA!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned to see Alice, the same little pixie looking girl running toward me.

"ALLY MY DARLING FRIEND!" I yelled back and started running to hug her.

Our bodies met and we hugged for about a few minutes until she spoke.

"I've missed you," she said and I could just nod in agreement.

"Lets go inside, you must show me around your home," I stated quickly.

"Okie," she squealed.

She took my hand and lead me in through the door, and I gasped pretty loud.

--

**Thats it for this chapter... Next chapter will be uploaded in a few minutes... :)**

**Hope you liked it so far!**


	2. The House

As I said I would, Here is the next chapter… :)

**As I said I would, Here is the next chapter… :)**

**--**

IsaPOV-

I walked through the door, and could not control the gasp that left my mouth.

The house was beautiful, unbelievable, and nothing I could ever imagine.

We started walking about the house when we ran into…

"Bella darling!" Esme ran up to me and hugged me like a mother would hug her daughter.

"Esme, oh how I missed your great hugs," she smiled as I said.

I hugged Carlise next, who did not say anything. Carlise and I had our special way of communicating, not out loud but emotionally. I waited until he said something, for I knew he couldn't contain himself.

"How are you," He whispered.

"Im great," I whispered back.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Carlise and I were very close, closer than me and my father would ever be.

"Mom, dad, stop hogging Bella," She growled, and grabbed my hand dragging me away swiftly.

We ran upstairs and Ally showed me her room first.

It was cute, everything was pink (of course) and very warm. It made me feel at home.

Next we visited Emmet's room, it was filled with weights and body building things. He had a huge bed and I had an urge to run and jump on it. Emmet was like my big bro… and he came to visit me in Rome a lot with Ally.

The next room I saw was that of Edward's. I never saw Edward but I have heard a lot about him. He never wanted to come to Rome, I never found out why. His room had a huge piano in it, and a black leather couch, and a huge shelf full of cds and records. I could see he likes music.

Alice and I were silent through out the tour of her home.

I was so excited when we came up to a gorgeous door, that had Isabella incarved in it.

"You open it Bells," Ally stated with a nervous smile on her face.

I nodded and slowly creaked the door open.

"OMG!!" I yelled.

It was a kind of ancient Roman styled room, consisting of a huge bed that had a canopy over it, an antique dresser, and lamps that were from Rome. It reminded me of home.

I ran and jumped onto my bed and layed there for a few minutes, totally ignoring Ally.

"Well, get ready for bed, you seem pretty tired," she said, smiled to me and left.

I didn't move or say anything, I just closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

After a few minutes of sleeping, I heard loud elephant like foot steps coming towards my door. And in a few minutes after, Emmett barged through th door.

"BELLA!" He yelled and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Ememnds,mn," I attempted to say his name but it came out as more of a grunt/groan.

He quickly dropped me and started droning on about how he missed me and his life currently and his girlfriend Rose, and I soon fell asleep once again, Emmetts voice putting me to sleep like a lullaby.

--

**Next chapter is coming up today… so be ready! Please review or I'll start being mean like others and refuse to update if u don't review…. I only need like 4 reviews PLEASE!!**

**Thanx **

**-ANTEA!**


	3. Getting Ready

Here is the 3rd chapta

**Here is the 3****rd**** chapta!! WOOOHOOO!! Yep Does the OH YEAH dance ; )**

**Thank you Lola for reviewing. You are the bestest!: )**

**I keep forgetting: 1.) Probably all the chapters will be in Isabella's POV, and 2.) Disclaimer: We all know that every little thing in this is Stephanie Meyers so I really don't wanna waste my time and space writing it.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**--**

**IsaPOV-**

I woke up the next morning to find my self in my new bed and in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

'Alice' was all I thought.

I got up and looked into my suit case to find that my clothes were gone. I sighed. I got up and looked into the beautiful antique dresser to find all my clothes nicely organized.

'Same old Alice' I thought. I smiled to myself.

I looked through my closet and found a V neck black silk dress from guess and a pair of pair of short Prada boots. I grabbed my juicy bag, and my dolce and gabana glasses, and put on my 10 caret gold bracelet my mum gave me for my 15th birthday.

I ran into the bathroom and put some make up on, and made my way down the stairs.

The first person I saw was Emmet and he did not look happy.

"Bella, what the hell are you wearing?" he asked sternly.

"God, take a chill pill dad," I laughed.

He frowned and walked out the door. I walked after him, and saw a beautiful blond girl standing there waiting for him. She ran up to him and they kissed passionately, and then headed for the car. I sighed and walked to the breakfast table, where there was a stack of croissants. I grabbed one and thought sadly about how I longed for a boyfriend. I took out my Iphone and noticed a text from Ally:

**From: Ally**

**To: Isa**

**Sorry I had to get early to school… Your car is parked in the garage and your keys are in your bag. Luv ya! : )**

I smiled, located and grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

I unlocked the garage to see my beauty of a car. It was the newest model of Lamborghini and it was black with gold instead of the regular shitty metal things.

I got in and drove off to my new school, Forks High School. I didn't know what kind of school was it and I didn't give a shit. I would be the Queen Bee sooner or later.

I Drove into the parking lot and parked right next to a shiny silver Volvo.

--

**More coming in a few minutes… I'm almost done with chapter 4!! YAY! : ) Review guys!!**


	4. The Bitch and the God

Hehe 4 chapters in one day

**Hehe 4 chapters in one day!! Im insane… WELLLLLL I LUV IT SO WHO CARES!! MWAHAHAHAHA.. Here comes what u have all been waiting for… DRUM ROLL : ) EDWARD!! Yayayayayay! : )**

--

**IsaPOV-**

I got out and saw the most beautiful guy in the world. He had messy bronze/blond hair and golden eyes. His skin was pale and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He was leaning against his Volvo and staring at me. I walked passed him and pretended to drop my bad. He ran over to me quickly and gave it to me.

"Thanx," I said as I smiled sweetly. He was about to say something when a random blond haired girl came over.

"Eddie Bear," she squeeked. Her nasaly voice annoyed the fuck out of me. She jumped on the boy and started French kissing him insanely. Disgusted, I turned and walked away. As soon as I did, I pretended to trip and right away he came before I could hit the ground. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, you're new around here, right?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes, my name is Isabella, I'm a foreign exchange student from Rome," I said.

"Oh your Alice's friend! Im Edward, Alice's brother," As he said that I smiled ear from ear.

"Oh, could you please show me around, I am rather lost?" I said Shyly.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," He said rather seductively.

I giggled and grabbed his hand, and he led me away. I turned slightly just enough to mouth _bitch_ and smirk at the girl who was sitting angrily on the sidewalk. She gasped and got up and started coming towards us but fell on her face. I laughed out loud.

"Whats so funny," he asked having pleasure from my laughs.

"Oh nothing," I whispered.

He took me to the counselor and arranged for us to have all our classes together except for 1st period. He had advanced instruments and I had medium (idk whats it called) indtruments. Of course Edward walked me to class and I saw the girl glaring at us, so right before I went into y class room I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips. He gasped and was very surprised.

"It's the roman way of saying thanx" I whispered seductively. He smiled and walked away.

I walked into the classroom and sat right infront of glaring bitch. I sat quietly while the teacher called out attenence, and I soon found out that the girls name was Lauren Mallory. Ugly name for an ugly girl Iguess…. LOL!

Lauren jabbed her finger into my back. I turned around to see her angry face.

"Listen here you random.." she started but I cut her off abrubtly.

"No, you listen here bitch. Stay the fuck away from Edward he doesn't need a fucking skank like you on him when he could have me," I said icely. She stared at me wide eyed and I turned back around. 20 minutes passed and Lauren didn't say one word to me, and then the bell rang. I walked to my next period, and Edward came up to me ad slid his arm around my waist.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he said.

We walked to our next classes together quietly, getting stares here and there. Then it was lunch. The Cullen family sat together plus Rosalie, Jasper, and me. Jasper was Ally's new partner. I walked to the cafeteria and ate nothing except for an apple. I spent the rest of my lunch period flirting with Edward and chatting with Ally. The bell rang and we went to our next classes.

The rest of the day went by soon and then the bell ending the last period rang. Edward and I walked out and that's when I saw her. Lauren was walking towards us. Edward didn't see her, and I quickly tilted his head up and kssed him passionately. He gasped when he saw Lauren running away bawling. He tried running after her, but I stopped him.

"What are you doing." He gowled.

"She is cheating on you, I saw her kissing Mac Lefron during 1st period," I said and ran away fake sobbing. Edward ran after me and hugged me from behind. I turned around and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Im sorry, lets be friendsss, I cant deal with this," He stated sadly.

I nodded and hugged him before getting into my car and driving home

--

**Okie next capter is coming in 10 minutes… sorry for sooooo msny chapters in a row… PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Sexy, Seductive, Snoby SLUT

Here you go… LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER

**Here you go… LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!! : ) evil Isabella!**

--

**IsaPOV-**

I ran through the front door and ran up to my room. Me and Edward friends, yeah my ass. We were gonna be more than just friends. I dressed in my black lacy pushup bra and my black thong and ran to Edward's room. The whole family would be out today, except me and Edward. I heard the front door open.

"Bella?!" I heard Edward yell.

"I'm in here," I yelled back. He was in the hall way.

"What are you doi-," He gasped when he saw me.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands around my waste and began kissing me slowly. He slowly kissed down my neck, in between my boobs, and down my stomach. He stopped abruptly and lifted me bridal style and laid me on the bed. I gasped as he dropped me.

He maneuvered himself on me and began kissing me again. As we broke apart fir air he undid my bra and stared at my breasts. I blushed a light rose color. He bent down and started licking one of my nipples, and started playing with the other one. Then he switched and I moaned.

"Eddwwwaaarrrddd…!" I moaned his name. His erection hardened against my thigh.

He pulled down my panties and started licking the wetness that came from my clit and massaged my breasts while doing it. He then slid his fingers into me several times and licked the fluids out.

I then sat up and undid his belt sliding down his pants, and the pulled off his boxers. I gasped at the sight of his long dangling erection. I couldn't resist, and soon I took it into my mouth, moving my tongue around it. He grabbed hold of my head and started gyrating his hips with my head. His sweet liquids flowed into my mouth and I swallowed every last bit. After he threw off his shirt, he was ready to come in.

"Are you ready," He asked hungrily. I nodded.

He lowered onto me and he took his hands to my knees and spread my legs apart, and that's when he drove into me with such a pleasurable feeling that I couldn't even breathe anymore. He and I moved to the same movements and an orgasm was humming through our bodies ever so beautifully. When I couldn't take anymore, he flipped me over and drove into me from behind. Then I grabbed onto his bedpost to level myself and started grinding against his pelvis, he took the hint. My back was arching and he was moving his thumb against my clit, and all I could remember thinking of is if this was perpetual bliss. I loved it and wanted more and more of it. Then he got off me and hugged me close to him.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Edward

"Will you go out with me?" he asked

"Yeah," I purred seductively in his ear, He smiled and kissed. We then fell asleep.

--

**I know a little wigidy wack! But what ev… btw Edward and Lauren will break uo in the next chapter so don't think Edward is a total playa! Love ya the next chapter will be up tomorrows!**


	6. Edward and M e

Here chapter 6… Thanx for the few people who reviewed… it makes me feel really special

**Here chapter 6… Thanx for the few people who reviewed… it makes me feel really special! : )**

--

**IsaPOV**-

I woke up to a gorgeous god, who had his arms around me. I inched closer to him, pressing my body against his. He smiled a crooked smile and my heart jumped.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"Morning Edward," I said sweetly.

"Morning Isabella," He said.

"Call me Bella," I said seductively.

"Bella..," He said. I smiled and hugged him closer to me. He dug his head into my hair and breathed in my scent.

"Mmmm..," He groaned. "You smell sooo good."

I giggled and slowly got up. I felt his eyes trail along my body and he suddenly got up and ran to lay his body against my back. I shivered and he kissed my neck. I slipped out of his hug and ran to my room and locked the door. I giggled. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, let me in," He pleaded.

I ignored him and picked out my outfit for school which was: a tight thigh length red dress, I wore my brand new black Victoria secret bra and matching lace bra, and my new Jimmy Chu heels. I grabbed my new Prada bag and my car keys and my cell and walked out the door to see a very sad and bored Edward sitting against the wall next to my door. When he saw me his jaw dropped and I quickly played hard to get. He followed me but I swiftly turned around and stopped him.

"Stop following and get ready for school, I don't want to take my boyfriend in pajamas to school," I purred in his ear. He nodded and ran to his room. I walked down the stairs to grab a croissant and I stood there in the kitchen reading a magazine Ally left on the table. I minute after Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and I turned to give him a peck on the lips.

"So are we going to school together," I questioned.

"No, I have to do something before we meet up, okay?"

"Fine," I kissed him and ran out the door. And I drove off to school. I parked in front of the school and saw something that made me so angry.

--

**CLIFFY!! I know Im bad to the bone!**

**REVIEW!! ; ) Next chapter is coming in a few minutes!**


	7. The God and the Hoe

Here you go peoplessss…

**Here you go peoplessss….. Thanx so much to Lola and DatBengaliFinesse for reviewing… I dedicate this chapter to your reviews!! ; )**

--

**IsaPOV-**

There I saw Edward tongue kissing that skanky whore. I ran up to him and pushed that girl off my man.

"Get off my man you fucking whore," I yelled.

Everyone was inside so it was only me, Edward, and the skank. I turned to Edward.

"What the fuck was that," I yelled in his face.

"She started kissing me and droning about how i love her and that she needed to prove it to me," He said.

He leaned in to kiss me. And I did and the kneed him in the cock.

"Yeah right you fucking player!" I cried.

He dropped to the ground massaging his cock and I turned to the wide eyed bitch on the ground. I walked up to her and gave her one of the best bitch slaps in the world.

-SMACK-

"OWWW!" She yelled out in pain.

"Touch _MY_ Edward ever again, and I'll fuck you and your life so bad, you'll have to move away to fix it!" I growled at her.

I bent down a little and kissed my god's cock, forgiving him for his sin. I helped him up and kissed with so much passion. He then turned to look at Lauren and smirked. I proudly took his hand an walked to class like nothing happened.

During the whole school day people have noticed me and Edward. When girls would start glaring at me, Id tongue kiss Edward and smirk back at the bitches. No one was more mighty then me.

At the end of the day, while getting ready to go home, Lauren and her bitch squad approached me. It was me surrounded by Lauren, Ashley, Camron, and Juliet. I looked at them and smirked.

"Whats up bitches?" I smiled.

--

**Sorry I had to cut it short… I have testing all week so idk if ill be able to write for a while..**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!**

**-ANTEA! S2**


	8. Bitch Fight

Yay… I get to use my laptop so I'm prob gonna write 3 or 4 more chapters

**Yay… I get to use my laptop so I'm prob gonna write 3 or 4 more chapters!! ; ) yayayayayayay!! Well here goes nothing… thank you again to DatBengaliFinesse **

**For reviewing and thanx to all who put my story on story alert…use I actually get the feeling people like my story. : ) SNIFFLES!**

**The girl Camron in this story is based on Dylan.. LMAO TINA!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY….**

**--**

**IsaPOV-**

I smirked as the girls came closer.

"I want my boyfriend back you whore," Lauren barked, I could feel the hatred in her voice.

"Last time I checked, he was my boyfriend," I smirked.

The ugly red skinned(sun burnt) girl stepped up in an attempt to scare me.

"You know what, Lauren is so much prettier than you and you're a guy stealer," She stated, with her nose in the air and her voice sounding like that of a dumb ass valley girl.

"Well you know what, you are an ugly crab faced bitch who should wear sunscreen, ever heard of that, you can buy it at Walgreens or the 99 Cents store, its really not that expensive, even your little poor family can afford it," I sneered making an over dramatic impression of her valley girl accent.

Camron started bawling and ran away with Juliet, the fake red head on her tail.

"Camron, wait up," Juliet yelled after her.

"Now are you done insulting me or would you like me to fuck you up as well," I smiled evilly.

They just stared.

"I don't have all day you know," I said.

Just then the bell rang and people started walking out of the building. I turned and started walking away when I felt a hand grab my hair, and soon after I was pulled to the ground. I saw Lauren attempting to beat me up. I then punched her and we started rolling around and killing each other. Just then our principle, Mr. James, a really hot 27 year old guy with shaggy blond hair broke us apart. (He is so young because his father is sick in the hospital so he is taking over until he gets better, he wont though, his dad will just retire and then he will be the permanent principle.) Every girl in the school has been crushing on him, including me.

"Break it up girls," He yelled.

He grabbed me around the waist and realizing what he'd down I passed out in his arms. When I woke up I found myself in his office. I screamed in my head and saw him come in. I quickly sat up. He then saw me and said………….

--

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING REAL SOON… 10 minutes approximately. ; )**

**ily guys sooo much!! **

**REVIEW!!**


	9. The Hot Principal

Here Guy as I promised

**Here Guy as I promised! : )**

**There is an unexpected lemon, and it won't be that juicy… sorry.**

--

**IsaPOV-**

"Oh, hello you are awake," he said.

"Hello," I purred seductively.

"Now we must describe your punishment, I have already talked to Lauren and she is going to be spending a month of detention at school, every single day after school that month," He said sternly.

Yeah right, in Rome I had really horny guy teachers, I jut had to fuck him and Id get and A or in this case, get out of trouble.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap, pointing my breast towards his face. He was too stunned to say anything. And right before he was about to, I leaned in and passionately kissed him on the lips. He seemed to enjoy it, and I did as well. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer. As we kissed I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance which he gladly approved. Our tongues danced around until we come apart for a breath of air.

I took off my dress revealing my baby blue bra and my exceptionally large breasts, and my baby blue thong. I then quickly unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. He took off my thong and bra with 2 swift motions and then I ripped off his boxers. DAMN! His cock was huge, bigger then Edward's. I started massaging his cock and he moaned in my ear.

He then picked me up and laid me on the floor. He took out a condom from his pocket and slipped it into his cock. He then laid on top of me. He slid in all of the way, and I tensed, but then relaxed after a moment. It felt different then when Edward and I did it. There was no passion, and it was boring. He went in and out of me hard and it pained, I felt no happiness and I regretted doing it. I laid while he kissed me and we both orgasmed soon. I got up and quickly put my clothes back on and turned to him.

"So I'm off the hook," I questioned him.

"Of course," he stated.

I smiled and walked out the door. To go and meet Edward at home. Just then I remembered ….. ALLY WAS COMING HOME!!

--

**Sorry that's all for now !! Thanx again to Lola and DatBengaliFinesse for reviewing… : )!!**

**BYE!**


End file.
